Kwami Boutique
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Marinette realizes that doll clothes fit Tikki. With this new information, all the kwamis are in for a, ah, treat...Post Reveal!
1. Sailor Tikki

Marinette hated cleaning her room. There was so much random junk hidden in seemingly convenient places. Not to mention she usually just ended up sat in her floor with a box of memories, forgetting to actually do anything for the rest of the day. Her efforts were useless, honestly.

She huffed and dug behind her vanity, swatting at the fabric she spotted behind it. "C'mere, you stupid piece of cloth!" she grunted, hopping until she hooked it with her finger. Once Marinette pulled the fabric out, she realized it wasn't just a random scrap from an old project: it was an outfit for one of her old dolls.

The sailor dress was still mostly white, with blue trim all around the hems. A big red bow sat dead in the center, slightly dusty and sneeze-worthy.

"Marinette, you've just barely started!" Tikki fussed, zipping over to get in front of the girl. "You couldn't have already gotten distracted!" she said dramatically, flailing her arms.

With the furrow of an eyebrow, Marinette held the little dress up to Tikki. It could fit. Minor adjustments, and maybe remake the hat that went with it…

Giggling, Marinette dashed over to her rolling chair and pulled herself to the sewing machine. Tikki groaned a zipped over, growing increasingly frustrated the more Marinette shielded her from the work. Marinette put the tailored dress in her lap as she dove for her basket of fabric, returning to work once she had white and blue. The hat wasn't difficult at all; in fact, it only took her roughly 20 minutes to make. She was sure to add a little blue ribbon around the brim, just to make sure the hat truly looked like a sailor's hat.

Once the ensemble was finished, Marinette spun around to face Tikki, a bright smile on her face. She held up the dress proudly, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Ta-da!" she tittered.

"What is it?" Tikki asked, flying closer to examine the little dress. Marinette put the hat on her kwami, laughing as Tikki struggled to readjust the new accessory over her antennae.

"It's a sailor dress!" Marinette explained. She fit the dress on the kwami, grabbing a needle to pinch the waist a bit more. "Aw, Tikki!" Marinette squealed, "You're so cute!"

Tikki flew over to the mirror and admired her reflection, posing at different angles to truly see what the dress looked like on her. She giggled happily and flew in a loop before zipping back to Marinette. "I love it!" she exclaimed, nuzzling the girl's cheek.

"Ah, I'm so glad Tikki!" Marinette cooed, rubbing the top of the kwami's head.

Tikki snickered, then straightened her back, standing stiff as a board as she pointed toward Marinette's room. "Now, let's get this room squeaky clean, sailor!" she 'commanded'.

Marinette giggled and got to her feet, placing the side of her hand to her forehead. "Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

Ten minutes later, Marinette found an entire box of polaroids and proceeded to waste the rest of the evening looking at her baby pictures. Tikki gave up on her.

 **I! Have! Too! Many! Projects! I need to stop!**

 **This will be a collection, post-reveal just because I can. Also will include Turtle!Nino and whatever else I want to include.**

 **Review and tell me what you think! Any ideas for Plagg clothes?**


	2. Shark Plagg

"Marinette, what is Tikki wearing?" Adrien snickered as the girl entered her room. The boy laid on the chaise, his chosen favorite-spot, just watching the little ladybug kwami zip around after Plagg.

"Oh, it's a sailor dress!" Marinette explained. "I found an old doll dress and resized it to fit her. She's seems to like it a lot, considering she hasn't taken it off since I put it on her…"

Adrien laughed and sat up, dodging Plagg when the cat kwami tried to hide on him. "I'm not swabbing the deck, Tikki!" he shouted, eventually weaseling his way behind Adrien.

"Aye, ye landlubber needs to learn tae respect the Cap'n!" Tikki managed through her giggles and sailor/pirate-like accent.

"Never!" Plagg hissed, squirming between Adrien's armpits when Tikki went after him. The cat eventually took off toward Marinette, hoping his favorite human girl could help him. "Save me, Princess!" he whined, latching onto the girl's hair.

"Ow!" Marinette howled, pulling the kwami from her hair. "Really, Plagg?"

"Tikki started it!" Plagg defended, pointing to the ladybug. Both teens laughed as Plagg grumbled about the unfairness. "She called me a landlubber…" he groaned, ears drooping.

"Aww," Marinette cooed between her snickers, scratching the kwami on the head. Then, an idea hit her. "Here, Adrien," she said as she passed Plagg back to the boy, "Hold your kwami for once."

"Hey!" Adrien shouted, shrinking back when Marinette glared over her shoulder. "Fine…" He made himself comfortable on the chaise once again, letting Plagg curl up on his shoulder and Tikki rest on his stomach. "What are you doing, My Lady?" Adrien asked as Marinette rummaged through a trunk.

"Ah-ha!" Marinette exclaimed, holding up an old stuffed shark. She plopped down in her chair and grabbed a pair of seam rippers, opening the toy and dumping out the stuffing.

"Where did you even get that?" Adrien asked, laughing at the toy.

"Got it when I was little. We went to the aquarium," Marinette explained as simply as she could, using scissors on the tummy of the shark. She cut out little leg holes, sewing a hem to keep loose threads at bay. Then she did the same for arm holes. Finally, Marinette cut out the mouth of the shark and put a few stitches under the jaw to pull down the opening. "C'mere, Plagg!" she called, hiding the costume.

"What is it?" Plagg grumbled, slowly floating to the girl. Marinette produced the little shark outfit, a teasing grin dancing on her face. "What's that…?" he asked slowly.

Marinette pulled the costume onto the kwami from the bottom, yanking the top over Plagg's head like a hood. She tugged his arms and legs through the holes and sat back to admire the poor creature. "A-aw!" she giggled. "Turn around and show Adrien!"

Adrien tried very hard to hold in his laughter. He really tried, honestly. But, as soon as his kwami turned to face him, a look of pure hatred on his face, the boy burst into laughter. The guffaw sent him tumbling off of the chaise, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Ohhh, it hurts! It hurts so bad!" Adrien howled, rolling onto his back. Tikki flew closer to Plagg, hiding her own snickers.

"You're…" she started, snorting into her sleeve, "You're very menacing, Plagg…" She couldn't hold it in. Tikki joined Adrien on the floor, laughing as hard as she could. The two rolled around together, clutching their tummies.

Plagg turned to Marinette, his glare set on maximum hate. The girl held in her laughter the best, "Very threatening, Plaggy…"

"I am a GOD!" Plagg shouted, dropping to the floor and kicking around in his attempt to get the costume off. Marinette could hold it in any longer; she joined her kwami and kitty on the floor as they laughed. Poor Plagg.

 **What do you mean matching? Obviously, this is the most matching.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Bunny Wayzz

Marinette stayed busy for the week just making little outfits for Tikki and Plagg. The two kwamis went along with it well, save for the time Marinette tried to stick Plagg in a little tux. He accepted the tie, just not the "monkey suit."

So it was safe to say Wayzz deserved a turn. He sat beside Tikki, who wore a little witch's costume, watching Marinette and Nino tentatively.

Marinette straightened up in her up in her chair and popped her neck before hunching back over her work, nodding at whatever Nino mumbled to her. The suspense was killing Wayzz!

As Nino sat back in his chair, Wayzz decided he couldn't take it anymore. He zipped out in front of the two teens, making them jump. "What's wrong, little buddy?" Nino asked.

"Are you don't yet?!" he asked, flying down toward Marinette. Said girl spun around in her chair to keep the outfit away from prying kwami eyes.

"Not yet, Wayzz!" she fussed, hunching over her project. "Nino, help!" she giggled, swatting at the little turtle, who hung from her bangs.

Nino laughed and snatched his kwami from the girl's hair, plopping him back down beside Tikki. "It'll be done soon, don't worry, little dude," he reassured, scratching the top of Wayzz's head. The kwami huffed and slumped where he sat, ignoring Tikki's giggles.

Finally, ten minutes later, Marinette produced Wayzz's new threads. "Ta-da!" she squealed. Wayzz gasped and jerked his head up to see his outfit, smile stretching across his face. Marinette giggled at his face, waving him closer.

The costume was pure white with little bunny ears on the top. Wayzz's antennae stuck out a hole placed on the top, which he could only assume was Nino's suggestion. A pink ribbon wrapped around the neck, making a bow just under his chin. Wayzz felt so cute! So cute, in fact, that he was able to look past Nino's snickers.

He twisted around to see his cotton-ball tail, making him squeak in joy. "I love it, Miss Marinette!" he praised, zipping up to the girl's face to nuzzle her cheek. "Thank you!"

Marinette giggled, "Thank Nino, he's the one that suggested a bunny!"

Wayzz gasped, face lighting up. He dashed to his Holder and collided with his chest, attempting to hug the boy. "Thank you, Master Nino!"

"Tikki, do you want the magician outfit, now?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Tikki squealed, taking off toward the pile of garments. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing magician with Wayzz as the rabbit in Tikki's hat. If only Nino could've recorded them.

 **By the way, I didn't make this very clear...I'll be using the Miraculous Team AU. For myself, that means Turtle!Nino (obviously), Fox!Alya, Butterfly!Prince Ali, Peacock!Nathanael, and Bee!Chloe. All post-reveal and post-Hawk Moth!**

 **So, with that in mind, I need to work on Reine Abeille...**


	4. Danseur Peacock

Sometimes Nathanaël's kwami annoyed Marinette to the point she wondered just what color he'd change to if she strangled his little neck. The peacock kwami was, to put it simply, a jerk at times. Nothing at all like sweet, quiet Nathanaël.

So, when the redhead came up over to do homework with Marinette, she wasn't surprised the kwami laid in the teasing early.

"Oooh, study date!" Paavo snickered, "I'll get the popcorn!"

"You hate popcorn," Nathanaël huffed, plopping down beside Marinette. "And it's not a date!" he said, the faintest blush on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, sure it's not," Paavo snickered, diving for Tikki where she laid on the sofa. Marinette could hear her poor kwami's yelp when she was tackled, but it quickly dissolved into laughter between the two friends. Somehow, Tikki enjoyed being around the little twerp. That ladybug had a heart of gold.

Nathanaël coughed, jerking Marinette's attention back toward their homework. "How do you wanna break up the work, Ladybird?" he asked, a soft smile on his face.

Marinette giggled, shaking her head at the nickname. She pulled her textbook closer and flitted through the pages assigned to them, "How about we read every other page?" she suggested. Nathanaël nodded, shifting in the chair to see his book better. "You want me to read first, Show Bird?" The boy nodded, snickering.

They both heard Paavo's groan from the sofa, and glanced up to see both kwamis watching them. "This is so grosssss," Paavo complained, slumping where he sat. "Tikki, they're so grooooooss!"

Tikki huffed and punched the peacock, making him tumble off the back of the sofa. Marinette and Nathanaël laughed, which just made Paavo grumble in frustration. The teens turned back to work, reading about a famous dancer who destroyed her ankles perfecting her dancing. The story ended up making Paavo laugh, and Marinette decided she couldn't take it anymore.

She hopped up and stomped up the steps to her bedroom, Nathanaël questioning her the whole way. A crash and the sound of something rolling across the floor later, Marinette returned with something behind her back. "C'mere, Paavo," she cooed, motioning with her pointer finger. Hesitantly, the kwami made his way over to the dining table where Marinette produced a ballerina costume, tutu and all.

"Oh, _no_!" Paavo screeched, attempting to fly away. Nathanaël's hand stopped him, and the kwami was pushed back down for Marinette to force the very pink outfit on him. Paavo whined and wiggled around, shaking his tail from where it was squished. "This isn't fair!" he complained, shaking his bottom angrily.

"Why don't we try a few dance moves?" Marinette suggested through her giggles. She took Paavo by his arms and danced him across their textbooks like a child would do to a doll. "Aaaaaand, the split!"

"No!"

Nathanaël couldn't breathe. He was laughing so hard, just watching his kwami be (rightfully) tortured by his crush. He never would have seen this situation happening just three months before, but now it just felt right.

"I hate you both!" Paavo whined. "In front of Tikki!"

"…Oh?" both teens questioned with the same smirk. They turned to each other, evil little grins growing on their faces.

That's when the peacock realized what he had just said. "No! Not like that!" he tried to defend, shaking his head fervently.

"Tikkiiii!" Marinette sang, "Paavo has a little performance for youuuu!"

Nathanaël snorted, "You're so pretty, now, Paavo. She'll love it."

"You're both dead to me." Paavo deadpanned, shrinking when Tikki popped up over the sofa.

 **The name Paavo come from the scientific name for peafowl. Also, real peacocks are assholes.**


	5. Mad Bee Hatter

"Ah, Marinette!" Chloé squealed, hugging the girl and planting a kiss on her cheek. Marinette groaned and pushed off the blonde, regretting the day the team revealed their identities. "What's my favorite teammate doing here?" Chloé asked, hot on Marinette's heels as the black-haired girl headed for the elevator.

"Project, Chlo, did you already forget?" Marinette deadpanned, rolling her eyes when Chloé linked their arms.

"Of course I didn't," Chloé said, waving off the situation. "But we still have a week!" She just wanted to hang out with her Ladybug!

Marinette hung her head, pressing her palm to her forehead in frustration. She _really_ regretted the day they all revealed their identities. The elevator dinged and the two girls entered Chloé's bedroom; Marinette plopped down on the sofa and pulled out her textbook. Tikki settled down beside her, offering the girl a gentle smile as Chloé plopped down beside her.

"Oh, Tikki!" Chloé cooed. "Aren't you just adorable!" The kwami dawned a pair of little pink overalls, which was enough to make Chloé squeal.

Before the blonde could say anything else, Buzzi popped up over her shoulder, "Callow, you're annoying them," the bee groaned, "and me."

Chloé huffed and crossed her arms, "You're annoyed by everything; Mari _adores_ me!"

Buzzi turned to Marinette, mouthing an apology to the girl.

"Chlo, we really need to get started…" Marinette tried, holding out the paper their assignment was laid out on. Chloé grumbled and snatched the paper, relieving Marinette by shutting up and actually working.

They worked for well over an hour. An entire, excruciating hour for Marinette. Buzzi and Tikki resigned to Chloé's bed, munching on peppers and cookies respectfully, too happy to ignore their holders as they caught up. Marinette watched them enviously, squinting at the two happy kwamis. What did she do to deserve this fate? She was a nice person, she made good grades, she always helped her parents in their bakery. Why did the universe hate her enough to make one of her teammates her childhood enemy?

"Mari, seriously!" Chloé whined, hugging the girl's arm. "You need to make one for _Buzzi_!"

"What?" Marinette turned to face the girl, who looked at her in frustration.

"I know you made outfits for Adrikins, Nino, and Nathanaël's kwamis!" Chloe sat back and crossed her arms, "So it's only right that you make one for Buzzi! Ooh, maybe something for us to _match_!"

Marinette huffed and turned to watch the kwamis once again, glaring when she realized they were watching. Buzzi looked practically ready to burst with laughter, as did Tikki. They were both dead to Marinette.

"OK, fine…" Marinette grumbled. "Got a hat form?"

For the next hour, Marinette locked herself in Chloé's closet, refusing to let the blonde see what she was working on. Every few minutes she would call for Tikki to go find things for her, which was the only time Choé saw the girl for the hour. It was kind of frustrating, not knowing what was going on.

Finally, Marinette emerged from the closet with two items behind her back. She smugly walked over to where Chloé and Buzzi sat and plopped a hat on either of them. Human and kwami turned to look at each other, having a hard time containing their laughter. It wasn't until Tikki and Marinette broke that the two let loose and howled at the hats.

Chloé's hat held a large teddy bear with a bee costume, a large bouquet of fake flowers, and wrapped in colorful Christmas lights. Buzzi's hat was a smaller version, but instead of a teddy bear, it held a Polly Pocket with a blonde ponytail and yellow jacket. They looked absolutely ridiculous.

"There," Marinette giggled proudly, "You two match."

Chloe hopped up excitedly, "Ooh, I want a selfie!" she squealed, grabbing her phone and tugging her kwami closer. She quickly snapped picture after picture until Buzzi pulled away, irritated, saying Chloé always managed to suck the fun out of everything. "Mari, take a photo with me!" Chloé cooed, dashing over.

"Nonononono!" Marinette shook her head fervently, putting her hands up to stop the girl.

"Oh, come on, my super girlfriend!"

"Nooooo!"

 **I actually like Chloe, so this chapter was fun to write!**


	6. Chicken Fox

_Look at this cutie :3 Ladybug made her a little costume!_

"Aaaand, post!" Alya giggled, pulling her phone to her chest. On Marinette's desk sat her kwami, Kaaia, dressed like a chicken. Specifically, like a hen, with even her arms covered in fake feathers. "Oh, the Ladybloggers will get a _kick_ out of this one!"

Ever since becoming a hero and forming the Miraculous Team, Alya had turned the Ladyblog more into a live-vlogging, daily-blogging website. The only reason why it stayed simply 'The Ladyblog' was for recognition.

"I hate you both," Kaaia grumbled, flapping her fake wings before she fell over. The fox kwami rolled around on the desk as she wiggled and attempted to remove the stupid chicken costume.

"It's so cute, though!" Marinette giggled. "And I thought you liked chicken, Kaaia?"

The fox popped up where she sat, glare locked on Marinette, who stood behind Alya with her arms crossed. "I like to _eat_ chickens! Not _be_ one!"

Both girls laughed, and even Tikki, who was dressed like a little farmer, joined in. "I thought a nasty fox was after my livestock!" Tikki said with her best country twang.

"You will burn in your sleep!" Kaaia growled, once again rolling across the desk. She had to get this stupid costume off! It was ruining her image!

"OK, OK, come here!" Alya giggled, setting down her phone to help her poor kwami. Kaaia locked her eyes on the device, then, with a mischievous little smirk, dove for the phone. "Hey!" Alya shouted, reaching for the kwami.

"I'll delete that picture!" Kaaia shouted, flying around just out of reach of either girl. Then, triumphantly, she put the phone back in Alya's hand. "There!" she said proudly, "Deleted from your phone! _Ha!_ "

Alya and Marinette snickered, and the kwami's happy face soon drained. "What…?"

"Kaaia, I already put it on the Ladyblog," Alya explained, "Deleting it from my phone does nothing." She tugged the little beak above the fox's mouth, snapping it back into place with a laugh.

"Oh come _on_!" Kaaia said dramatically, falling from the air onto Alya's lap. "Release me from this prison of feathers!"

 **Poor Kaaia is so dramatic...such a drama queen...**

 **Also, only one more chapter to go! Last, but certainly not least, is Prince Ali and Nooroo! Any requests for the poor butterfly kwami's outfit/costume?**


	7. Two Prince Ali's

"Is it done yet, Miss Marinette?" Prince Ali asked, more excited than even his kwami. He tried to peak over the girl's shoulder, but she giggled and turned to hide the costume from either pair of eyes.

"Tikki, can you get me the little blue feather?" she asked. Tikki brought back the little feather, and once Marinette was done, she pushed away from her desk and held up the little costume. "Tada!" she said with a giggle, presenting a nearly exact replica of Aladdin's prince outfit.

"Ah, it's great!" Prince Ali praised, reaching for the outfit, "Nooroo, c'mere!"

Nooroo giggled and floated closer, allowing his Holder to place the costume gently on him, mindful of the wings. It was quite puffy on him, and the little shoes pointed up, which made the butterfly laugh. The cape on the back felt weird against his wings, but seeing how ecstatic Ali was made it easier to deal with. That boy was too precious to upset.

"It's so cute, Miss Marinette!" Prince Ali cooed, poking his kwami happily in the tummy.

Nooroo laughed at the tickling and nodded to Marinette, "You're quite the seamstress, Ladybug," he said, floating over to nuzzle Marinette's cheek. He pushed up his hat, which slid down the side of his head after the nuzzling.

"Well, I've had plenty of practice lately!" Marinette snickered. "But, thank you, Nooroo! You make a great Aladdin."

"Hey, this means we now have two Prince Ali's!" the prince noted, a wide smile spreading across his face. "I need to text Rose about that!" he laughed, reaching for his phone. Marinette giggled, sitting back to let both of them in the shot easier. They'd allowed the prince to tell his best friend his identity, since it seemed he didn't quite understand the concept of a secret identity, but they made sure he kept it from everyone else for his own safety.

So, just to play along with it, Marinette pulled up the Prince Ali song to set the mood for both boy and kwami. It was just too cute.

 **So it seemed like the general idea from both here and ao3 was something from Aladdin! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you enjoyed this so much!**


End file.
